¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños !
by rquiroga
Summary: Bella le prepara algo especial por su 24 cumpleaños. Son Edward y Bella, pero esta dedicado en Robert Pattinson. Detalles de la realidad, algo de Rosten y mucha imaginación
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas.

Este pequeño fic esta dedicado a Robert por su 24 cumpleaños. Aunque esta escrito desde Bella y Edward tiene toques de realidad y mucha imaginación. ¿A quien no le gustaria hacerle una pequeña sorpresa a Edward/Robert?

Pues aquí tenéis lo que a mi se me ocurre. Espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Faltaba una horas para poder verle, quería sorprenderle. Llevábamos más de tres semanas distanciados. Es verdad que viaje junto a él en mi cumpleaños. Pero estuvimos tan rodeados de Gente, que poco tiempo fue el que tuvimos a solas. Hoy 13 de Mayo cumplía 24 años y estaba dispuesta a darle la mejor sorpresa de toda su vida.

Llamé a sus hermanas, Alice y Rose adoraban a su hermano pequeño. Por lo que estuvieron dispuestas ayudarme en todo lo necesario. A sus padres, no les hizo mucha gracia que le robara a su niño en ese día tan especial. Pero Esme, sabía que la sorpresa le encantaría, y estaba feliz por ello. Pocas veces he estado en Londres, pero las visitas que he coincidido con su familia, me han acogido como una más. Ya sé de dónde saca él ese encanto. Es tan dulce como su madre.

Alice y Rose me recogieron en el aeropuerto Heathrow sobre las 9 de la mañana. Esme y Carlisle tenían que recogerle a él en Gatwick a las 8 de la mañana. Así lo había planeado. Después de grabar el programa de Opra en N.Y, tuvimos unas horas para estar juntos, pero los compromisos de nuestras agendas nos hicieron separarnos en seguida. Ayer estuvimos comiendo para despedirnos, ya que él regresaba a Londres para estar una semana con su familia, además de celebrar su cumpleaños. Y él creía que yo tenía alguna que otra sesión fotográfica promocional y unas cuantas entrevistas.

Cuando era hora de marcharse, le acompañe al aeropuerto para despedirle. Como siempre, debíamos ir camuflados, pero cada día nos importaba menos que nos descubrieran. Cuando hicieron la llamada de su vuelo, lo bese y le di un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Él se marcho con pena. Sé que le hubiera gustado que embarcara con él… intérprete mi mejor papel de novia afligida por su marcha, y le deje partir. Nada más traspasar el arco de seguridad, saque mi móvil del bolsillo y llame a mi agente y amiga Ángela Weber

-Ángela al habla!

-Hey.. soy yo Bella. Edward acaba de embarcar. ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?

-Si, te espero en la puerta 4. Tu vuelo sale 25 minutos después del suyo. Tengo todo preparado.

-Ok, estoy en la 12, no tardo en verte.

Colgué y me encamine hasta mi puerta de embarque. Ángela lo tenía todo bajo control. Tomamos un café y diez minutos después me llamarón a embarcar. Así que los dos estábamos cruzando el océano, en vuelos diferentes, con poco margen y hacia el mismo destino. Bueno casi, ya que tuve que coger un vuelo que me dejaba en el aeropuerto más lejano, a la residencia de mi chico. Pero el esfuerzo merecía la pena.

Cuando Salí del embarque, mis cuñadas ya estaban esperándome.

-¡Bella, Bella , Bella!- Coreaba la pequeña Alice, mientras saltaba en el sitio.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

-Emocionadas…. Acabamos de hablar con mi madre, él esta abatido por tener que separarse de ti. Además mi madre a empezado a decirle que esta tarde en casa, vería a toda la familia…. Je je… eso a él no le ha hecho gracia.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué le vais a decir para que se escape?

-A nada del otro mundo!- Dijo Rose algo más relajada que Alice, pero visiblemente ansiosa y feliz.- Le diremos que nos acompañe a mi estudio de ensayo, ya que le he preparado una canción para su cumple y quiero que la escuche con la banda al completo…

-Wouuuu…. ¡has pensado en todo!

-Más bien a sido la pulga esta… ya sabes como es mi hermana…

-¡ehhhh! ¡Que estoy delante! Además nuestro hermanito se lo merece. Está trabajando muy duro y siempre ha sido un niño muy retraído… ya era hora que fuera feliz.

Una hora y media más tarde, mis cuñadas me dejaron en el hotel elegido y se fueron a casa de sus padres. Edward llegaría en 6 horas aproximadamente, así que tenía que darme prisa. Gracias a dios… y sobre todo al trabajo que ambos tenemos. Estoy bastante acostumbrada al Jet Lag. Por lo que no acuso mucho el cansancio.

Llame al servicio de habitaciones, para confirmar el pedido de cena que les di la semana anterior. Además de pedir a la recepción que me subieran el material que había encargado. Para tan especial noche, había reservado la mejor suite. Las vistas de Londres eran espectaculares, y la habitación magnifica.

Cuando acomode el equipaje que traía conmigo, llamarón a la puerta. Un joven botones me traía todo lo solicitado, así que me puse a trabajar antes de arreglarme.

Cubrí la cama con pétalos de rosas, tal y como él lo hizo el día que se me declaro oficialmente. Llene la estancia de velas. Descargue desde mi ordenador a los marcos digitales que me subieron, todas las fotos que teníamos juntos, tanto las personales como las promocionales. Sin duda teníamos unas cuantas que eran preciosas. En el Dvd del pequeño living, puse disco con imágenes de nosotros y nuestros amigos, además al final, cada uno de ellos habían dejado un mensaje de felicitación, la música que acompañaba las imágenes, eran sus canciones. Las cuales me había mandado Rosalie. Me costó mucho realizar aquel video sin que se enterara.

Faltando 4 horas para su llegada, el servicio de hotel, subió todo el equipamiento para la cena. Les pedí que pusieran la mesa de cristal, con la que contaba la suite, en medio de la estancia. Colocaron el mantel, el juego de vajilla y cristalería y unos preciosos candelabros con un pequeño centro de flores. Puede ser que esa sorpresa fuera más para una mujer que para un hombre. Pero Edward era tan romántico y sensible, que sabía que le iba a gustar. Además él siempre estaba teniendo detalles conmigo. Ya era hora que recibiera lo mismo que él da.

En cuanto se marcharon los del servicio de habitaciones, me duche y comencé arreglarme. Para esta ocasión, me había comprado un precioso conjunto de lencería color azul eléctrico, y un vestido ajustado del mismo color. Sabía cuánto le agradaba ver su color favorito en mi cuerpo. Y hoy todo giraba en torno a él. Me maquille ligeramente y deje suelta mi melena castaña, la cual caía con pequeños tirabuzones al final. A él le encantaba jugar con esos rizos, yo sin embargo, prefería llevar una coleta o un moño, pero en fin… todo sea por el amor de tu vida.

Quedando una hora para la cita, Alice me mando un mensaje de que salían de sus casa. Cuando estuvieran cerca del estudio de Rose, le vendarían los ojos y lo conducirían hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Con lo inteligente que es, se que se imaginara que sus hermanas le tienen previsto algo. Pero ni de lejos se imagina esto. ¿Cómo lo haría si piensa que estoy a miles de kilómetros?

20 minutos, y estoy de los nervios. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

5 minutos, y recibo la llamada desde recepción confirmándome que mis vistas están subiendo por el ascensor. Comienza la cuenta atrás.

5…4…3….2…1….Toc toc toc. Esa es mi señal, abro la puerta lentamente y su hermana me pasa la mano de Edward.

-¡Alice, Rose! ¿Me quieren decir dónde estamos? ¡por favor… esto ya no tiene gracia!

Una vez dentro y en el más absoluto de los silencios, me sitúo detrás de él, quedando frente el televisor de plasma. Doy al play del mando y su música comienza a inundar la habitación. Sin rozarle a penas, deshago el nudo del pañuelo que le ciega los ojos, y lo dejo caer.

-¿pero qué es esto…..-

No es capaz de terminar la pregunta, sus ojos comienzan a registrar toda la habitación y comienza a ver las imágenes de la televisión. Está paralizado de la sorpresa, y yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, escondida tras él.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta emocionado. Sé que ahora está siendo consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Sin decirle nada, avanzo hacia él y le rodeo por la espalda.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

No recuerdo nada más. No sé si vimos el video, si cenamos o bebimos champagne. Solo recuerdo sus caricias y sus besos. El aroma de su piel junto con los pétalos de rosa de la cama.

Después de horas haciendo el amor, caímos rendidos entre las sabanas.

-¡Gracias mi amor! esta es la mejor fiesta sorpresa que he tenido en mi vida… y él mejor regalo… es tenerte junto a mi… te amo.

-Te amo Edward… ¡Feliz cumple amor!

* * *

Hola otra vez:

Imagino que a muchas le gustaría un segundo capitulo.... bueno todo depende de lo que os guste la historia. Si tengo RW, os prometo uno desde la vista de Edward.

Besos a todas y nos leemos ...

Ahhh se me olvidaba.... en mi perfil, podréis ver la imagen de este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno: Aunque aquí no he tenido muchos Rw, ni muchas alertas, si me solicitaron en otras paginas un segundo capítulo. Y como en el fondo las quiero y no estoy enfadad con ustedes... je je je... les dejo el POV de Edward. Espero se diviertan y les guste**

Epov

Tres semanas separados y el mundo se me hacía cuesta arriba. Sé que dentro de poco comenzaremos con la promoción de nuestra última película juntos, y viajaremos y pasaremos tiempo… pero ese tiempo siempre es compartido, con compañeros, periodistas, fans… pocos son los ratos que estaremos solos. Pero me consuela que estaremos juntos. Lo peor de todo es que yo he de ir a Londres, y ella no podrá acompañarme. Me cuesta separarme de ella, y los minutos, horas, días o meses que pase junto a ella… se me hacen muy cortos… sin embargo la cuando estamos en la distancia… se me hacen eternos.

Hemos estado grabando un programa que emitirán el mismo 13 de mayo. Pero ese día yo ya estaré lejos con mi familia. La he rogado que me acompañara, hasta se lo he suplicado de rodillas. Pero ella me ha asegurado que no podía romper los compromisos promocionales que tenia.

¡Dios! Acabo de embarcar y ya la echo de menos. No han pasado ni cinco minutos, y me siento incompleto y solo. He de solucionar esto. No aguanto más… creo que cuando vuelva a los Ángeles, le pediré que se case conmigo. Si… esa será la solución. Claro que para que volvamos a casa, aun faltan tres largos meses de trabajo y viajes.

¿Y si se lo pido antes?.. No es tontería… no podríamos organizar nada si estamos en medio de la promoción. Además no creo que a nuestros agentes les haga mucha gracia.

Bueno, como tengo un largo viaje por delante, dormiré pensando cual es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Creo que mis hermanas podrán ayudarme.

Gracias a las pastillas de dormir y un whisky que amablemente me sirvió la azafata, he conseguido dormir todo el vuelo. Es la mejor manera de que no te afecte el , teniendo en cuanta el día que me espera. No sé, imagino que mi madre habrá organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños con toda la familia… agghh como odio esas reuniones. Sobre todo por la inaguantable, pesada, cansina y atolondrada de mi prima Tanya. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no me interesa? No… al parecer a ella le importa poco que seamos primos hermanos, que yo tenga una novia a la que adoro, y que me resulte repulsiva… Sera todo lo mona que quiera… pero para nada es mi tipo.

Tengo que buscar alguna escusa para escaparme de eso. Mi madre aún piensa que tengo 8 años y que me gustan las fiestas… y ¡claro que me gustan! Pero de otro tipo. Solo espero que mis hermanas se apiaden de mí, y me secuestren para llevarme algún garito. Así podre ahogar mis penas en alcohol, y reírme con mis colegas. ¿Qué cuales son mis penas? Obvio, estar lejos de mi Bella.

Acabo de recoger la maleta de la cinta trasportadora, y nada más salir me he encontrado con mis padres. Como era de esperar, varios fotógrafos han recogido el encuentro familiar… y lo más vergonzoso, es que justo a mi madre no se le ha ocurrido otro saludo que pellizcarme el moflete y llenarme de besos…

-¡MAMA! ¡Qué he crecido, por el amor de Dios! Que cumplo 24… no 8!

Pero todo lo que le diga es inútil, ella seguirá viéndome como su niño pequeño

-¿y mis hermanas?

-Bueno hijo, ellas se han quedado organizando todo para esta noche. Tus primas tienen que estar a punto de llegar… ¿No tienes ganas de verlas?

-Wouuu… ¡muchas! No te imaginas ¡cuántas ganas tengo!- Nótese el sarcasmo.

Pero al parecer el único que se dio cuenta, fue mi padre. El cual se mordió el labio para no reírse. Este cumpleaños seria toda una pesadilla.

Durante el trayecto a casa, mi madre no dejo de hablar de los logros de mi "adorada prima Tanya", además de asegurarme la asistencia de otros cuantos indeseables…. ¡DIOS QUE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES ASI! No creo que sea merecedor de tan enorme castigo, posiblemente se encuentre de vacaciones, y no ha escuchado mis rezos…

Cuando llegamos, respire aliviado a no ver ningún vehículo en la puerta de nuestra pequeña casita. Al menos tendría unas horas de descanso. Me excuse de mis padres, y me encerré en mi dormitorio. Mi cuarto permanecía igual que siempre, solo había pequeños detalles, como fotos de mis películas, algunas con Bella y con mis compañeros. Pero poco más, todo lo tenía en mi pent house en los Ángeles. Me tumbe en la cama pensando en ella, y a los pocos minutos entraron los torbellinos de mis hermanas

-¡FELICIDADES EDDYYYYYY!... vamos arréglate que no tenemos tiempo…

-¡Alice! Acabo de llegar….

-¡De eso nada!.. Has dormido casi tres horas…. Nos quedan 6 para la fiesta y antes tenemos que ir a otro sitio…

-¿De qué narices habla Alice?

-Hola hermanito.- Me saludo algo más serena Rose.- ¡Veras! Mi grupo y yo hemos retocado un par de canciones y hemos escrito una para ti… y nos gustaría que vinieras al local de ensayo. Es como un regalo

-Wouuu… ¡Gracias!... si ese es el motivo… hagan conmigo lo que quieran... todo menos esa maldita fiesta de mama

-¡No seas desagradecido! Son pocas veces las que estas en Londres, es normal que la familia quiera ver al niño prodigio!

-¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Sé que tú también odias esas fiestas!

-Sep.… pero como vivo con ellos aún…y sé cómo hacerla desistir… j aja … tú te las tienes que aguantar quieras o no quieras…

- Bueno… como sea… pero por favor… saquen me de aquí... antes de que llegue el "demonio Rojo"

Las dos rieron ante mi comentario, sabían de sobra a quien me refería. Alice, se fue a su dormitorio regresando a los pocos minutos con un cargamento de bolsas.

-¡Mira hermanito! He estado de compras…

-Y cuando no…- la interrumpí

.JA… bueno… como decía… te he comparado nuevo vestuario. Hoy estrenaras algo de esto.

Si me habían nombrado el hombre más elegante, eso era gracias a mi hermanita Alice. Era la mediana de nosotros tres, y la única que no había sacado la vena artística de mama. Pero si una gran capacidad para la moda. Sé que algún día, será una famosa diseñadora o estilista. Aún no lo tiene decidido, pero desde luego conmigo ha hecho una gran labor…

-Edward! He visto unas fotos que no me han gustado nada… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte ese horrendo gorro? ¡no es que te quede mal! ya que a ti… nada te sienta mal… pero ese pelo no lo debes esconder, ya sabes cómo les gusta a las mujeres…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi gorro negro? Me encanta, además lo robe de un rodaje, y es muy calentito…

-Si... si...como tú quieras… pero es horrendo…

Deje la discusión ahí, nadie gana a Alice… Las deje que me aconsejaran en la ropa. Pero lo peor fue la pelea con mis malditas cejas…

-¡NO!... ya me lo hicieron en la primera película… y me niego en rotundo…

-Pero Ed.… si te hace más joven!

-¡PASO!... hoy cumplo 24 y estoy feliz de aparentar ser más mayor…. Paso de las cejas... eso duele… además ¿Para quién narices me voy a poner así de guapo? Recuerden que viene…

-si si… "El demonio Rojo"- Dijeron al unisonó.

-Pero no lo hacemos por ella, sino por ti. Imagina lo que dirá Bella cuando regreses y te vea

-Se burlara de mí… como lo hizo hace dos años

-No creo que se burlara… sería su estrategia…

-Ja… se burlo como lo hicieron todos mis compañeros de reparto.

-Basta YA!- sentencio Rose.- ¡parecen dos niños pequeños! ¡Alice! Si Eddy no quiere no le obligues… él debe estar a gusto consigo mismo… imagínate que te obligo a teñirte de Rosa el pelo, y que te pongas unas mayas para uno de mis conciertos…

-A noooooooooooo…. Me duele con solo imaginármelo

-Pues comprende a Eddy… ya no es un niño con el que podamos jugar… así que céntrate en la ropa… que se nos hace tarde

Gracias a Dios, Rose me salvó de la hiperactiva y cabezona Alice. Claro que también me recordó algo bastante desagradable… se imaginan lo que puede ser!... Sí, me utilizaban de muñeco, como era el pequeño, me disfrazaban con tutus y coronas, además de maquillarme toda la cara… Ahora que me acuerdo…he de pensar una venganza.

Por suerte cesaron las discusiones y me dejaron solo para que me duchara y me arreglara. Cuando salimos de casa, no me dejaron montarme en mi coche, con lo que echaba de menos yo a mi volvo. Me obligaron a subirme en el BMW de Rose, y para colmo me hicieron sentarme en el asiento trasero…

-¡Joooo! Aquí me mareo

-¡AJO Y AGUA!- me gritaron las dos, lo que viene siendo vulgarmente "a joderse y aguantarse"

No… para nada era el cumpleaños en familia que deseaba tener…Después de que diéramos una vuelta de una hora. Alice me obligo a ponerme una venda en los ojos.

-¿Qué están tramando chicas?

Les pregunte esperanzado, desde luego tenían planes y estaba deseando de que así fuera. Todo por librarme de la odiosa fiesta de mama. Obviamente, ninguna me contestó a la pregunta.

-Chicas! ¿Hay de comer a donde me llevan? Al final no he comido nada y estoy que muerdo

-mmmm … puede ser…. Pero de todas formas… extiende las manos.

Lo hice, y mi hermana deposito entre ellas un Sándwich de pollo. No me gustaba mucho, pero mejor no protestar. A saber que tenían previsto estas dos locas. Con los ojos vendados, estaba completamente desorientado. Calculaba que llevaría dos horas sentado en el asiento de ese maldito coche. Por fin, estacionaron y me ayudaron a bajar

-¿Puedo quitarme ya esto?

-NOP

-¿falta mucho?

-NOP

Estaba claro que no me iban a decir nada más. Me subieron a un ascensor… un momento ¿Ascensor? Ningún garito de Londres tiene algo así… al menos que yo sepa… Esto me estaba oliendo muy mal… francamente mal… si alguna vez tuve miedo… no fue nada comparado al terror que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos…

-Chicas por el amor de Dios! No os da lástima vuestro hermano…. ¿Dónde demonios me llevan?

Pero nada, ni un regaño, ni una respuesta... nada de nada. Y yo cada vez más acojonado. Nos paramos en algún punto, y sentí como si alguien abriera una puerta. Lo sé porque vino a mí un sinfín de aromas nuevos. Canela, vainilla… eran como velas aromáticas o algo por el estilo. Madera, que podía provenir de los muebles de la estancia, por lo que me supongo seria pequeña y nueva. Y por ultimo… ¡FRESAS!... no puede ser… no es como huele normalmente la fruta… no era una esencia especial… ¡pero es imposible!

Alguien tomo mi mano y me hizo andar unos pasos al interior de la estancia, y los aromas se intensificaron. El roce de la caricia, fue cálido y familiar… ¡no... no…! ¡Dios me estoy volviendo loco!

-¡Alice, Rose! ¿Me quieren decir dónde estamos? ¡por favor… esto ya no tiene gracia!

Pero como ya venía siendo costumbre, ellas no me respondieron. Sentía que había alguien detrás de mí, pero ni se movía ni hablaba. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Como así sea mis hermanas me las pagan.

De pronto escuche unas de mis canciones y sentí como se deshacía el nudo de la venda, cayendo en mis manos

-¿pero qué es esto…..-

Pero no pude terminar la pregunta. Estaba en una suite de hotel y la pantalla del salón se emitía un video con imágenes de mi novia y mías. Mi música era la que acompañaba esas hermosas fotos. Toda la habitación estaba llena de marcos digitales con imágenes nuestras. Además de infinidad de velas. Una hermosa mesa estaba en medio del saloncito, con una cena para dos… ¿acaso estaba muerto y en el cielo? O ¿estaba completamente loco?

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunte emocionado. Esto solo lo podía hacer ella.

Sentí como nos brazos muy familiares me abrazaban y su aroma a fresas, me inundaba el corazón y la razón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!- Su voz era música para mis oídos

¡Gracias Dios! Por darme a esta mujer, por librarme de la fiesta, por las hermanas que tengo… por hacerme tan feliz. Sin duda era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía tener.

No hable, no dije nada. Solo me limite a girarla para mirarla y besarla apasionadamente. Gracias a que me dieron algo para cenar en el coche. Porque ahora mismo solo tenía hambre de una cosa… de mi Bella. Ya tendría tiempo para ver el resto con detenimiento. Ahora solo la necesitaba a ella. Y había venido a Londres por mí, me engaño porque me ama.

La tome en brazos y la tumbe en la hermosa cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Sonreí ante el detalle, pues es algo que yo hice por ella.

Hicimos el amor durante horas, no me saciaría nunca de su sabor, de su cuerpo, ni de su voz. Ella lo era todo para mí.

-¡Gracias mi amor! esta es la mejor fiesta sorpresa que he tenido en mi vida… y él mejor regalo… es tenerte junto a mi… te amo. – le confesé con el corazón en la mano

-Te amo Edward… ¡Feliz cumple amor!

-¿puedo pedirte un último regalo?

-Aja!

-primero prométeme que dirás "que Si"

-¿Por qué?

-Tú prométemelo

-Ok… te lo prometo…

-Está bien… ahí va la petición. Isabella Marie Swan… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella se me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde luego no lo hice como pensaba hacerlo, pero creí que era el mejor momento. Pero la espera me estaba torturando, se había quedado en Shock, y no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Al final ella parpadeo un par de veces, como si volviera a la realidad y se dibujo una bonita sonrisa en su cara.

-Si… si quiero casarme contigo.

Ahora sí que era completamente feliz. Sin duda… nunca olvidare este 13 de mayo.

**¿Les gusto? no sean malas y dejen su reporte. snif snif... **

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
